Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother 2
A version of Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother is a spin-off series of the American reality television series Big Brother. This season will air during the winter 2019 on YouTube. Jakey Richmond will return as the hostess once again. The series is produced by Sims Big Brother Productions in association with other YouTubers from various channels in North America and faraway regions. The second season is expected to premiere in February 2019. This season will consist 12 episodes. Celebrity Big Brother 2 Theme Song Theme Song of the second Celebrity Big Brother 2. Cast of Celebrity Big Brother 2 The second cast of Celebrity Big Brother. 11 plus 1 more well known players from previous shows of TotalSimsSeries will enter the house to become celebrities. Twists Fake HG (HouseGuest)- This HouseGuest left the house due to being a fake HouseGuest as a twist. Power Publicist- This HouseGuest was rewarded Power Publicist and can use it to save him/herself at any nomination or veto meeting. Fake Eviction- This eviction was canceled and whoever had the most votes to be evicted became the next hoh (Head of Household) Safety Comp (Competition)- ? Cast Members Brianna Bri Hill- HoH- 0x Nominated- 0x Veto- 0x Evicted- 0x Brittany Britt Burciaga- HoH- 0x Nominated- 1x Veto- 0x Evicted- 1x Camryn Cammy Fire- HoH- 1x Nominated- 3x Veto- 0x Evicted- 0x David Dave Walton- HoH- 1x Nominated- 2x Evicted- 1x Freddie Fred Benson- HoH- 0x Nominated- 2x Veto- 1x Evicted- 1x Ivory Ivy Fire- HoH- 0x Nominated- 1x Veto- 0x Evicted- 1x Jonas Jon Hill- HoH- 0x Nominated- 6x Veto- 0x Evicted- 1x Kaleb Kal Walton- HoH- 2x Nominated- 3x Veto- 3x Evicted- 0x Michael Mikey Haber- HoH- 0x Nominated- 2x Veto- 0x Evicted 1x Oliver Ollie Fan- HoH- 2x Nominated- 4x Evicted- 1x Trina Rina Vega- HoH- 1x Nominated- 1x Veto- 0x Evicted- 1x Veronica Roni Murray- HoH- 0x Nominated- 1x Veto- 0x Evicted 0x Episode 1 Day 1 All everyone entered the house on day 1. Both Bri and Jonas were crowned hoh. Episode 2 Days 1-2 Following the premiere, both co-hohs Bri and Jonas competed in big brother basketball hoh comp. Brianna won the comp and became solo hoh of the entire season. Jonas automatically became a nominee. At the nomination ceremony, Bri chose to nominate Mikey and Veronica. Episode 3 Days 2-11 Following the nominations, Veronica left the house on day 3 due to a twist. All houseguests found out about the fake houseguest twist the next day. Bri chose David as the nominee replacement for Veronica. All 6 players Bri, David, Freddie, Jonas, Kaleb, and Mikey were chosen to compete in veto. Kaleb won veto and chose to save David. Bri chose Britt as the nominee replacement. By 7 out of 8 votes, Brittany is evicted from the house! Episode 4 Days 11-12 Following Veronica's exit and Brittany's eviction, the houseguests competed in a treadmill race head of household comp. David won the power and chose to nominate both Mikey and Ollie for eviction. Episode 5 Days 12-14 Following nominations, all 6 Brianna, David, Freddie, Kaleb, Mikey, and Ollie competed in a punching bag power of veto competition. Kaleb won the veto and chose to use it to save Ollie. David chose Jonas as his nominee replacement. Brianna was rewarded with the power of publicist twist. She can use it to save herself from any nomination or veto meeting before finale night. By 6 out of 7 votes, Mikey is evicted from the house! Episode 6 Days 14-15 Following Mikey's eviction, all everyone competed in a dance contest head of household competition. Kaleb won hoh and chose to nominate both Freddie and Ollie for eviction. Episode 7 Days 15-16 Following nominations, all 6 players David, Freddie, Jonas, Kaleb, Ollie, and Trina competed in the dollhouse power of veto comp. Freddie won the veto and chose to save himself off the block. Kaleb chose Jonas as his nominee replacement. Both Jonas and Ollie faced eviction. Ollie was gonna be evicted but the eviction was canceled and Ollie automatically became hoh with the most votes from being evicted. Ollie was called to a secret room near the hoh room. Episode 8 Days 16-18 Following an eviction cancellation, Ollie nominated Cammy and Ivy. All 6 players Cammy, Dave, Ivy, Jonas, Kaleb, and Ollie competed in a bowling veto comp. Ollie won veto and chose not to use it keeping noms the same. By the votes of 4-2, Ivy is evicted from the house! Episode 9 Days 18-20 Following Ivy's eviction, the houseguests competed in a dartboard head of household comp. Trina won and became the next hoh. After the hoh comp, the first safety comp was introduced. All 6 Cammy, Dave, Freddie, Jonas, Kaleb, and Ollie competed in a water slide safety comp. Ollie won and became immune from being nominated. The next day at the nominations, Trina chose to nominate David and Kaleb for eviction. Episode 10 Days 20-24 Following nominations, Bri walked from the big brother house due to giving birth to a baby boy. The houseguests didnt know until the next day. Following Bri's exit, All 6 players Dave, Freddie, Jonas, Kaleb, Ollie, and Trina competed in a hot tub power of veto comp. Dave was the last houseguest sitting in the hot tub and won veto. He chose to save his bro Kaleb off the block. Trina name Ollie her nominee replacement. By the votes of 3-1, David is evicted from the house! The houseguests were informed a double eviction and competed in a horseshoe tournament head of household comp. Cammy won and became the next hoh. She chose to nominate Freddie and Jonas for eviction. All 6 players Cammy, Freddie, Jonas, Kaleb, Ollie, and Trina competed in the trim a bush power of veto comp. Both Cammy and Ollie were tied and had to face a sudden death comp in foosball. Ollie won the power of veto and chose not to use it keeping noms the same. By the votes of 2-1, Freddie is evicted from the house! All 5 celebrities Cammy, Jonas, Kaleb, Ollie, and Trina have earned a spot in the finale for this season. Episode 11 Days 24-25 Following David and Freddie's eviction, the finalists reminisced in memories of their time in the house. They were given a special surprise visit from season 1's runnerup Tyquan Hill to host the next hoh comp. The hoh comp wasnt broadcasted until the next episode. Episode 12 Days 25-28 Following the special surprise visit, all everyone skated in the ice skating head of household comp. Ollie won the hoh. He nominated Jonas and Kaleb on day 25. All everyone competed in the musical chairs power of veto comp. Kaleb won the final power of veto and used it to save himself. Ollie put up Trina as his nominee replacement. By the votes of 2-0, Trina is evicted and becomes the 6th juror. Following Trina's eviction, all everyone competed in the True or False head of household comp. Kaleb won and became the final head of household. All 3 Cammy, Jonas, and Ollie were nominated for eviction. Kaleb chose to take Cammy to final 2 thus evicting Jonas and Ollie. Both Jonas and Ollie became the 2 final jurors. Following Jonas and Ollie's eviction, 8 out of 10 jurors voted and 6 out of 10 voted for Cammy to win Celebrity Big Brother while the other 2 voted for Kaleb to win. Cammy won Celebrity Big Brother and the 250 grand, Kaleb became runnerup and won the 50 grand. Jonas won America's fave houseguest and won the 25 grand. Summary